Better off alone
by lololo9
Summary: Remy has always believed he was better off alone. He was used to it, so why was it when he saw those children playing outside with their friends and family, he felt hatred? ((Just a friend-ship fic, sorry about the summary XD))


**(( Another fic that came to mind. I might make this into a full story, I'm not sure yet. This is just an insight on how I think Remy feels most of the time. Sort of a friendship-fic, too XD Sorry for any grammar mistakes! ))**

It was a sunny day in Dimmsdale, most children would be outside spending time with friends and family. However, Remy wasn't most children.

Remy sat by the window-seal, he was looking outside the window. Down on all the people of Dimmsdale that would pass by his house, he had spent most of the day sitting and staring out the window. He glared out of the window, he felt a sudden hate for what he had seen outside, Children, just like him playing, laughing with their friends and family. Remy's fist balled, he suddenly felt a strong hate towards those children. He hated how they had friends, he hated how they had parents who loved them when he didn't.

"Mi amigo, you have been sitting there for a long time." Juandissimo, Remy's godfather appeared behind the boy. A look of concern on his face. "Why don't you go outside, with your friends?"

"I don't need friends, nor do I want them" he insisted, turning to look at his godfather for the first time today. A solemn look came across his face, "I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly happy alone..." Remy spoke a smirk on his face but he was lying and Juandissimo knew it.

Remy had always been a lonely child, His parents hardly knew of his existence and as far as friends went Remy had none. Remy was a little hard to get along with, even when he was trying to be nice. Most children would envy Remy because he was wealthy, others would only want to befriend him because of his wealth. Remy had never had a true friend, it was because of his loneliness he was granted a godfather, Juandissimo.

Juandissimo floated beside Remy, a small smile forming on his face. "But Remy, no one likes to be alone" As soon as he said those words, Juandissimo gave the child a wary glance, speaking with Remy was often like treading on egg-shells. You had to be careful what you said, or Remy would snap.

For some reason Remy felt defensive at the comment Juandissimo had made. "And of course you would know everything about being alone, you couldn't even get the woman you love to love you back" Remy spat, as soon as those words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. Remy knew of Juandissimo's feelings towards a certain fairy and knew it would hurt him to say that but Remy was in a foul mood and when he got like this, anyone could be the victim of his harsh words.

Remy wasn't the type to show affection, unlike Juandissimo. Perhaps Remy had never learned how to show it, or maybe it was because he convinced himself for so long that he didn't need anyone in his life, all people have ever done to him was hurt him. That's why he was glad to have Juandissimo, he kept Remy from being alone, he cared for Remy like he was a son to him; which is more then he could say for his own 'parents' the boy's anger faded a little a wave of guilt washed over him.

Why did he say that to Juandissimo? he was the only person in Remy's life that had stuck by him. The only person Remy liked, by now any other fairy would quit if they had Remy as a godchild but not Juandissimo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Remy tuned away from his godfather, apologizing was not something Remy did often. In-fact he never apologized to anyone even if he knew he was wrong. However, Remy was wrong Juandissimo was not angry. He was used to Remy's behavior, he simply smiled at the boy. "No, no you've had a rough day si? no need to apologies" Juandissimo insisted, much to Remy's surprise. Remy turned back to Juandissimo, a small smile on his face which was returned.

Remy let out a content sigh, "It's just, you don't know what it's like to feel like this-" before Remy could continue Juandissimo cut in. He let out a sigh, dropping slightly. "I'm afraid I do, Remy... You were right. I am in love with a woman who is happily married, one who will never return my feelings, true. I have many who adore me, but no woman could replace the one I love" Juandissimo looked longingly for a moment, Remy looked down saddened for a moment, perhaps Juandissimo did understand.

Whilst Remy was lonely because of his parents, Juandissimo was lonely because he loved a woman who wouldn't love him back. "At least we have each other, eh Mi amigo?" Juandissimo grinned down at his godchild.

Any anger he previously felt, had gone now, as Remy began to understand that he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Juandissimo did as well and that is one of the reason Remy considered him a friend. Perhaps he wasn't so alone after all.


End file.
